Jenny (Succubus) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Shiklah (cousin) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Monster Metropolis, Morlock Tunnels, Manhattan, New York City | Gender = Female | Height = 6'3" | Height2 = ; 5'8"Category:Height 5' 8" (humanoid form) | Weight = | Weight2 = | Eyes = Yellow | Eyes2 = (Blue in her humanoid form)Category:Blue Eyes | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (Blonde in her humanoid form)Category:Blond Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = Horns, wings, tail, and pointy ears, even in her human form. | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Succubus | Education = | Origin = Succubus | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Joe Kelly; Ed McGuinness | First = Spider-Man/Deadpool Vol 1 4 | Quotation = In the third age of Odin, my people were enslaved by your filthy kind! | Speaker = Jenny | QuoteSource = Spider-Man/Deadpool Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Jenny is a Succubus and the cousin of Shiklah.When Deadpool decided he wanted to show Spider-Man a good time, he set up a "double date" at his nightclub, the Hellhouse. Spider-Man, as "Leo", was paired with Jenny, and Deadpool with Jane Foster, but this was apparently a ruse as Deadpool was expecting Jenny to start fighting Thor. When Thor arrived and they started fighting (Jenny wanting to avenge her people from the enslavement they suffered under the Asgardians during the Third Age of Odin), Deadpool opened a set of doors hidden in the floor to reveal a mud pit. Thor and Jenny quickly realized the fight had been setup for entertainment and stopped immediately. They then forced Deadpool and Spider-Man to dance for their entertainment instead. | Powers = Succubus Physiology: As a succubus, Jenny has a great deal of power at her disposal, and with this power usually comes boosted strength, speed, supernatural level of beauty and some magical abilities, especially dealing with illusions and mental manipulation. Physical changes include fangs, claws, pointed tail and wings. Displayed powers so far: *'Shape-shifting:' Jenny apparently stays in her human form most of the time. But when she wants to fight she shifts to her true form, a red demon with a pair of long horns, a spade-tipped tail, claws and bat wings. *'Superhuman Strength:' When she transformed into her true form, she was able to fight Thor to a draw. *'Superhuman Speed:' While fighting Thor, Jenny was able to block and parry blows from Mjolnir. *'Emotional Manipulation:' Jenny seemed to be able to cause Spider-Man to fall in love with her simply by standing near him. *'Life-Force Absorption:' Being a succubus, Jenny presumably has the power to drain the life force of others. *'Supernatural Beauty / Pheromones:' Her succubus physiology grants Jenny with an supernatural level of beauty, Spider-Man also mentioned several times that she "smelled like candy". | Abilities = Jenny seemed to be smarter than the average person as she was able to guess "Leo"'s history was given to him by Deadpool. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * It's unclear how distantly or closely related Jenny is to Shiklah. | Trivia = * Apparently Jenny wasn't the only demon in the Hellhouse. Several of those in the audience looked like demons as well. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Psychic Vampires Category:Death Touch Category:Pheromones Category:Demonic Form